1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to candles and, in particular, to a novel multi-layer candle which has different fragrances in each of the vertical layers.
2. Description of Related Art
Candle with fragrances are well known in the art. However, candles which are formed with an inner conical or cylindrical shape that has a first fragrance and which is surrounded by another or multiple vertical, conical or cylindrical layers of candle material each having a different fragrance is not known.